kokoro no hadaka
by uchiha-girl
Summary: Konnichiwa¡¡¡¡¡ en la historia continuan los misterios....y deseos ocultos.....que sentira realmente...Yoru? amara a Itachi? El portador del sharingan lograra su tan ansiada venganza... Sakura de una vez por todas se quedara con sasuke....O es que ....
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa¡¡¡ Este no es el primer fan fic que hago, sin embargo, si es el primero que publico, todo fue gracias a la autora kuramasesshou que escribió "_Sentimientos que transcienden el tiempo_", que tras leer su historia me animo a escribir algo... y ji ji aquí está¡ espero que guste... esta hecho con mucho cariño, para todos aquellos que aman al anime, y por supuesto, que se han enamorado de "Naruto" una obra que recomiendo ampliamente para los que buscan amistad, compañerismo y coraje, entre un grupo de chicos de los cuales cualquiera se identificaría...(yo, por ejemplo, me siento Uchiha Sasuke nn).

**Preludio: Yumes Haku**

**Autora:**

**Zairy**

**(Kurama Chan).**

**Kokoro no Hadaka.**

**(Corazones al desnudo)**

Después de haber derrotado al malvado de Orochimaru... En Konoha se respiraba una gran tranquilidad, tal acción, se concibió gracias a que todos los Shinobis olvidaron sus diferencias, es así, como unieron sus pensamientos en uno solo, eliminando aparentemente el mal que aquella serpiente había implantado en los corazones de los ninjas. Sin embargo, no todo era serenidad aún había deseos ocultos en las personas, como por ejemplo, en el alma de Uchiha Sasuke, que a pesar de su supuesta victoria hacia Orochimaru, no logro su mayor anhelo... derrotar a su hermano Itachi, portador del Mangekyuo Sharingan.

Había transcurrido apenas unas meses después de esa fatídica lucha... aún las heridas invadían su cuerpo, no obstante, no eran esas lesiones las que le preocupaban, sino, todo lo contrario, lo que en realidad no le deja dormir era el que dirán por los habitantes de Konoha... la mayoría ni siquiera le veía a la cara... otros a lo lejos le gritaban "traidor" todas estas circunstancias debilitaban su espíritu. El menor de los hermanos Uchiha se encontraba merodeando por la academia... ha su mente llegaban muchos recuerdos, la mayoría de estos eran amargos, pero siempre había alguno que le hacia sonreír, por ejemplo, aquellos donde Naruto era el protagonista.

Sasuke: mientras haya oscuridad emergerá la luz... y eso es lo que realmente importa... debo mirar hacia el mañana... y tratar de enmendar el daño causado a mis tomodachis (n/a amigos)

A lo lejos un intimidado Naruto observa el vació... Su mirada color zafiro demostraba inseguridad e impotencia, no sabia como reaccionar ante la presencia del hombre que estuvo a punto de matar alguna vez... al ser que por años odió, debido al daño que causó en la vida de Sakura. Es así, como dio la vuelta mientras el viento suavizaba sus cabellos dorados... al mismo tiempo, añoraba ese futuro que le fue arrebatado por las garras de la maldad... cuando disponía a retirarse, escucho que alguien mencionaba su nombre... sin duda era una voz familiar... arcaica...pero, era de alguien conocido, está se tornaba más madura y definida, cuando miró a su alrededor en la rama de un árbol encontró a un Sasuke con un ligero brillo que rozaba por sus mejillas ... a lo lejos tomaban forma de lágrimas...

Naruto: Sasuke Kun... tu... ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke: Ya debes saber que Stunade-sama decidió reclutarme de nuevo en Konoha, nuestras defensas quedaron destrozadas así que... Bueno acepte el trabajo...

Naruto: ...el trabajo...¡¡¡¡¡ Grito este con furia. Es acaso para ti el ser ninja un simple trabajo... no aprendiste nada de la vida cuando te marchaste de Konoha... (Este lo miraba con gran furia).

Sasuke: Sumimasen... no era mi intención decir esas palabras... en realidad, no pido el perdón de nadie... solo quiero que acepten lo que soy... un vengador que aún no cumple con su cometido...

Naruto: Orusei¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No pienso oírte hablar así...¡¡¡ (y sonriéndole, y colocando sus brazos en la cabeza) se que estas arrepentido... yo te ayudare a empezar de nuevo... n.n Es una promesa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: ...sigues así de extraño... (Sonriéndole sinceramente) no has cambiado nada... se dio la vuelta... mientras un feliz Naruto le seguía de cerca...

Días, habían transcurrido desde esa conversación, las cosas en verdad empezaron a tornarse menos hostiles, desde que Sasuke regresó a tratado de enmendar sus errores y expiar sus pecados... mientras estuvo con Orochimaru, mató a incontables individuos... e hizo sufrir a muchas otras... por ello, en su estancia en la villa no ha hecho otra cosa que trabajar para reparar los sentimientos destrozados de las personas que amó.

Sasuke: ¿Estas seguro que todo marchara bien? ... Naruto Kun...

Naruto: Wakaranai? (n/a No lo sé?) sin embargo, no tienes de que preocuparte... con certeza una personita que conozco te recibirá con los brazos abiertos... ji ji

Sasuke: (con apariencia chibi) ummm...nnU

Sakura: Ohayou Gozai... (Cuando estuvo a punto de terminar de saludar se encontró frente a frente con la persona que más amo, estaba petrificada, y se le obstaculizaba el habla.

Sasuke: Ohayou... Sakura san. (Éste con una mirada triste y melancólica le veía a sus ojos fijamente).

Sakura: Así... que los rumores eran ciertos... bueno, yo... YOKATTA NE¡¡ (me alegra), que hayas regresado a nuestro lado... (Rápidamente salió corriendo pasándole a un lado)... el tiempo se detuvo por instantes en el corazón de ambos...

Naruto: Sa sa sakura channnnn¡¡¡¡ Matte¡ matte¡ (espera).

Sasuke: Déjala ir¡¡¡¡¡¡

Naruto voltio ligeramente a ver a su amigo, que tenia los puños oprimidos y su mirada se mantenía perdida en el suelo...

Mientras exclamo con fuerza: (y haciendo la pose de chico bueno nn) Yo Cumpliré mi promesa¡¡¡¡¡ Es mi forma de ser ninja...jajaja... ante tales palabras a Sasuke se le ilumina el rostro y sonríe tenuemente.

Naruto: oe oe (Oye) Sasuke kun... (Uchiha presta atención a su compañero) hay cosas que aún no te he dicho... jeje... como por ejemplo, que Sakura Chan aparentemente está saliendo con Shikamaru...

Sasuke: Naniiiii?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (Que?¡) y que momento esperabas para decírmelo... Baka¡ baka¡ baka¡ (tonto)… Sasuke se enoja tanto que sin pensarlo dos veces grita y aspira con mucha fuerza:

KATÓN¡¡¡ GOKAKYUU NO JUTSU¡¡¡¡ (elemento de fuego, bola de dragón¡) ...

Naruto: O.O aaaaaaaaaaahhhh¡¡¡¡ (Todo calcinado) ... Kusooo... Y soltando una bola de vapor negro cae desmayado al suelo... POMMMM¡¡¡ (levantándose al segundo en Sds y muy malhumorado)...Sasuke...¡¡¡ me la vas a pagar¡¡¡¡ (y en pose de lucha) Ikuzoo¡¡¡¡ (vamos) como en los viejos tiempos... vale?

Sasuke se encontraba inmóvil... la expresión de su rostro era sumamente extraña... parece que la noticia le conmocionó...

Uchiha: Así... que sale con él... no me lo hubiera imaginado... ellos nunca fueron tan íntimos... Naze ka? (Por que?).

Naruto: Gomen...Sasuke...

Al otro día...

Shikamaru: aaaa... que sueeeñooo...desde que soy un ninja de grado superior las misiones no paran... Stunade SAMA es muy dura¡¡¡¡

Sasuke: Ohayou... ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

Shikamaru: (este sorprendido lo mira, tenia un mal presentimiento) Oe Uchiha Sasuke... ¿En qué te puedo ser útil?

Sasuke: (con una mirada llena de frialdad) ¿Es verdad que tu y Sakura... Están saliendo?

Shikamaru: Eso no debe importarte... Entendido ¡... Genin...

Sasuke: (riéndose maliciosamente) Lamento informarte que la Hokage decidió ascenderme a Jounin... Debido a mi participación en la destrucción de Orochimaru...

Shikamaru: Nani¡¡¡

Sasuke: Responde a la pregunta que te formule primeramente...¡¡¡¡ (La expresión de Sasuke era imponente).

Shikamaru: Que problemático...

El ambiente estaba muy tenso... parecía que la única opción era luchar... Cuando se disponían a sacar unos Kunais una sombra misteriosa apareció...

Ohayou¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡... Grito con fuerza. Ambos ninjas miraron perplejos O.O antes sus ojos se deslumbraba la imagen del ninja mas despreocupado (después de Shikamaru) de toda la villa oculta de la hoja: HATAKE KAKASHI¡¡¡¡

Ambos: NANI¡¡¡¡¡¡ (digamos que casi los mata del susto nnU).

Kakashi: Hola hola¡¡¡ qué recuerdos me traes a la mente Sasuke... oe oe (con cara de confundido) Doushita? (Que sucede?)... (aparentemente ni Hatake se había dado cuenta de la tensa situación que estaba a punto de presenciar hace unos minutos).

Ambos: (con forma chibi y con la típica gota de sudor en sus cabezas) n.nU

Hia¡¡¡ (No) je je je... y abrazados uno del lado del otro... somos amigos je je solo estábamos je je je saludándonos... Verdad?... Shikamaru... Exclamó Uchiha

Hincando sus manos en el hombro de Shika... ITAI ITAI ITAI (duele) si si claro... es mi gran tomodachi... je je je ... (Y dándole FUERTES golpes en la espalda á Sasuke) je je...

Kakashi: Yokatta ne¡¡¡ Recuerden hay mucha paz en Konoha ahora... Sayonara matta ne (Adiós y hasta pronto) Pum... y se esfumo en el aire... momento en que los Shinobis inmediatamente sé separaráron... mirándose con gran odio... sin embargo, ya habían sido advertidos... y sin decir una sola palabra se marcharon...

Naruto: Rrrrmmmrrrr (sonido del estomago de este .U) ah¡ me muero de hambre... aaaaaah¡¡¡¡¡ quiero un plato de Ramen¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (dándose golpecitos en sus abdomen) ... cuando miro a su derecha se halló con Sasuke... (quien tenia una cara furiosa)...

Naruto: Ohayou¡...

Sasuke: Mirándolo con indiferencia... Ohayou¡ (respiro un poco y le insinuó con la cara la dirección hacia la academia) vamos tenemos que hablar... (por consecuente, en el camino le contó lo transcurrido).

Naruto: (Escandalizando como él solo sabe hacerlo... Bueno Kiba también grita mucho n.n) CHOTTO MATTE¡¡¡¡¡? (Espera un momento) Shikamaru te busco pelea...? Wow... Aitsu (Es un chico) muy tranquilo...

Sasuke: Es lo que paso... pero sin duda esta saliendo con Sakura (afincando con firmeza la mirada).

Naruto: O.o ... Murmurando prácticamente en silencio... no se por que se enoja? Cuando estaba en la villa Sakura estaba colgadita por sus huesos... y ahora que ella tiene pareja se enoja... ji ji ji (con cara de malicia) esta celoso¡ ju ju ju nnU

Sasuke: Que murmuras Na-ru-to... diciendo su nombre pausadamente y con cara de demonio (T-T)

Naruto: je je je -U... Nandemonai... (nada) (en forma chibi limpiándose el sudor con un pañito naranja) Oppss¡¡¡¡ más me vale no hacerlo enojar... se pone más feo que liberando el sello... (_HIAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡ mentira¡¡¡¡ nada supera ese momento tan feo...¡¡¡ qué alguien me ayude a sacarlo de mi memoria... snf_).

Sasuke: Ikuzoo¡¡¡ hay cosas que hacer...

Naruto: ji ji... si tú lo dices... Oe, Sasuke... puedo preguntarte algo?

Sasuke: Adelante.

Naruto: En la batalla con Orochimaru... los miembros del akatsuki estaban allí... según los reportes de Kakashi, de ellos... no quedo ninguno... ¿Qué piensas de esa suposición?

Sasuke giro lentamente... mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo sangre... y su mirada sé hacia similar a la de su hermano (Naruto estaba intimidado) Conseguridad él estará vivo¡¡¡ la persona que lo matara aún no se dará por vencido...

Naruto: (recobrando el aliento) Yokatta¡ (y es así como se marcharon, con aquel pensamiento en sus mentes... ¿En donde estará Itachi?

Capitulo II

"Días pasados"

A lo lejos se oían el canto de los pájaros... mientras un joven está tendido en una cama... piel blanca, cabello largo y ojos oscuros, los cuales vislumbraban una ligera sombra bajo de los mismos. Éste se levanta, sin embargo, esta a punto de caer debido a un mareo, antes que cayera es atendido por una joven.

Daijobu? (Estas bien?)... le exclama la chica... quien lo ayuda a sentarse la cama de nuevo.

Onegai, (por favor) no te muevas aún tus heridas no han sanado del todo...

Nazeka? (Por que?) ... Le dice el chico.

Ummm... por que? A que te refieres con eso? Responde ella con duda...

Por que Me salvaste?... ni siquiera sabes quien soy? Acaso no te importa saber mi pasado?... (este afinca con frialdad su mirada... llevándose hacia atrás sus largos cabellos).

La chica se aproxima a su cara y con la ayuda de sus manos le quita los cabellos que cubren su frente...estando muy cerca del rostro del chico le da un beso en su frente (quedándose Éste estupefacto) Ohayou NO KISS (beso de los buenos días) je je creo que no te lo había dado como es de costumbre... mi nombre es Yoru Ai (Noche de amor)... un placer conocerte (guiñándole el ojo)

¿Cómo es de costumbre?... (lo dice con una tonalidad de confusión, y algo sonrojado) acaso... e permanecido aquí por mucho tiempo...?

Yoru: ummm... hace un mes aproximadamente... pero responde mi pregunta... ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Uchiha... Itachi (... ju ju ) cuando pronuncio su nombre, debido a la impresión Ai dejo caer un vaso que sostenía con sus ligeras manos.

AAAA¡¡¡¡ seré tonta... (y en forma chibi sacando inmediatamente un equipo de limpieza) YA lO LIMPIO¡... JE JE JE Gomen.

Itachi se acercó a ella sigilosamente, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia... (Aparentemente Ai estaba algo nerviosa) Déjame ayudarte... repuso él.

Hia Arigatou ne (no gracias) Yo lo haré... tranquilo ve y descansa... has perdido mucha sangre... (y llevándose los trozos del vaso destrozado) dentro de un rato te revisaré.

Es así, como Itachi, observaba como esa mujer desconocida... lo trataba con intenso cuidado... (debería irme... Pensaba, no obstante, estoy débil... ni siquiera mis ojos están en estado Sharingan... han perdido la coloración, debe ser por la falta de Chakra).

Ai: umm... Itachi Kun PARECES distraído... Té pasa algo?

Itashi: Hia... Nandemonai...(nada).

Ai: Pronto estarás en perfectas condiciones... Yokatta¡

Itachi: así... te libraras de mí... Exclamó rápidamente.

Ai: Dame¡¡¡ (no) lo dijo por eso... en realidad (dándole la espalda y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) tu estancia me ha hecho muy feliz... y salió corriendo.

Itachi: Feliz... ¿E hecho feliz a alguien? En ese momento sus ojos recuperaron su coloración normal...

Ai: Voy a traer la comida... espérame en la mesa... (desde la cocina se oían sus pasos) Espero que te guste... por un momento Yoru vaciló... se había dado cuenta que los ojos de Itachi habían cambiado... sin embargo, recuperó el equilibrio y sonrió nuevamente. Bien¡¡¡¡ aquí esta el almuerzo¡¡¡¡ ITADAKIMASU¡¡¡¡ (que aproveche).

Itachi: Chotto matte (espera un momento) no eres ninguna tonta… te has de haber dado cuenta del cambio que han sufrido mis ojos… ¿por qué no Haces preguntas?

El ambiente se torno hostil… con un ligero silencio…

Yoru: sonriéndole abiertamente… uchiha, (y este se sorprende) cuando tengas el valor de confiar en alguien, cuéntame todo lo que tenga que ver con tu vida… yo sin duda te escucharé y apoyaré … Entendido?

Itachi sonríe con los ojos cerrados y empezó a comer, acto seguido, ella se alegra y sonríe de forma picara

Las semanas habían transcurrido, mientras Itachi se recuperaba, y entrenaba fuera… Yoru, continuaba con sus investigaciones… Ella era una ninja dedicada a la medicina con el Chakra… pero después de la muerte de su madre se apartó de su padre, y dedicándose por completo ha su labor de ser médico… olvido su pasado, prometiéndose así misma que regresaría a casa solo cuando estuviera lista.

Itachi como siempre llegaba muy noche… por momentos Ai pensaba que no regresaría… pero, siempre volvía… era ya toda una costumbre… Ella le dejaba la cena en la mesa y la habitación lista para él, siempre se percataba que no tuviera heridas, por ello, se acercaba todas las noches a su habitación…

Ai: BAKA¡ por que llegas tan tarde? Suspirando mira como él se encuentra dormido… se ve tan tranquilo cuando yace en su cama… bueno, mejor le dejo descansar… se acerco a Itachi y le beso la frente… Yoru no KISS (beso nocturno) sonrió y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido alguno...

Itachi abriendo sus ojos pausadamente… y pasando sus manos por su frente mencionó con una sonrisa sarcástica… así que beso nocturno…e?

Por la mañana…

Ohayou… Exclamó ella. ¿Cómo dormiste? Esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero él se encontraba mirándola como estoico… Doushita? (Que sucede?).

Itachi: tengo que irme…

Ai: ah¡ conque era eso (su mirada se encontraba hacia abajo) BUENO¡¡¡¡ (por momentos recuperó el animo, levantándose, de inmediato del escritorio) Me alegro mucho por ti¡¡¡ ja ja ja

Cuando ella estaba a punto de abrir sus ojos… sintió como de pronto él la acercó a su cuerpo con rapidez…

Itachi: demo, (pero) necesito que vengas conmigo¡ Yoru sintió como su pecho se fruncía… es es es que… bueno, no puedo… dejar mis investigaciones… respondió ella con inseguridad.

Itachi separándose un poco de ella y la mira fijamente a su rostro… (el cual se tornaba iluminado y con trazos rojizos por sus tenues mejillas…) Necesito compensarte todo lo que has hecho por mi… te protegeré… esa es la única manera que conozco… los ojos de Ai se dilataron…

Itachi: permíteme, tener la oportunidad de hacerte feliz… has estado aquí… sola… todo este tiempo… no es justo? Y acercándose con cautela a sus labios intento besarla…

Ai: (separándose de él, y dándole la espalda) Acepto¡ (Itachi le miraba sonriente) sin embargo… (girando solo la cabeza ligeramente…) no sé te hará tan fácil lo que pretendes conmigo¡¡¡ Ok¡

Itachi: lamento decirte (acercándose con rapidez y con la mirada fija) que Eien ni (siempre) consigo lo que me propongo, y tomándola por la cintura con algo de rudeza se la lleva a la cara… y fervientemente la besa… quedándose está totalmente sorprendida y con los ojos exaltados…

Matte... Matte¡ quitándoselo de encima¡ y con una cara enfurecida le da una cachetada¡ (Pom) Itachi llevándose la mano hacia la mejilla le sonrió mordazmente... Y con un movimiento de su lengua se saboreo los labios... (ella se hallaba con la mirada confundida)...

Itachi: Doushita? (Que té pasa?) Acaso cambiaste de opinión solo por que fui algo violento?

Ai: no me subestimes¡¡¡¡ te acompañare no por que me lo hayas pedido¡ tengo que aprovecharme de un joven tan poderoso... Pensé? Así que perfecto¡... serás mi guardaespaldas mientras me voy hacia mi destino... ¿Te parece? ¿Creo que así no me deberás nada? Verdad?

Itachi: estas enojada? No solo te protegeré por lo que hiciste¡ simplemente quiero saber todo sobre ti... quiero que seas mía... entiendes?

Ai: Estas enfermo? Sabes?... creo que ese propósito no se te cumplirá... prepárate nos vamos a Konoha ahora mismo...

Itachi sintió que todo se tornaba en sombras... sus ojos brillaron intensamente en un furor rojizo... a Konoha? Pregunto firmemente, mientras sus manos temblaban...

Ai: si, a Konoha¡ allí esta Stunade... necesito que ella me dé la opinión sobre mis indagaciones... es una veterana conocida de mi padre... Jiraiya... Que sucede? Estas pálido¡ déjame revisarte y acercando su mano a la frente de Itachi, éste la toma antes de que le tocara, sorprendiéndose mucho... nani¡? Pregunto con cautela...

Itachi: no puedo volver a Konoha ¡soy un exiliado ¡ Mate a todo mi clan...

Ai quitándose con rudeza la mano de Itachi le dice... es que me crees tonta? Se que eres el mayor de los Uchiha... Miembro del grupo Akatsuki... verdad?

Itachi: si sabias que soy una escoria... ¿por que no me dejaste morir esa noche?...

(Flash back)... Esa noche, llovía demasiado... fui a buscar una hierbas medicinales que me hacían falta... sin embargo, en el camino me percaté de un olor a sangre... así que seguí ese rastro y allí... (Sonriendo con los ojos cerrados) estabas tu... herido... con tus cabellos oscuros envueltos en ese rió escarlata de tu propia sangre...

Ai: (mirando a los ojos de Itachi con seguridad) Así, que te tome en mis brazos y te opere... puse todo mi corazón con la esperanza de que todo saliera bien... y bueno, aunque estabas mal... poco a poco tu estado fue estable... me alegre tanto¡ pude ayudar a alguien con mis propias manos...

Itachi: para¡¡¡¡¡ no es eso lo que te pregunte¡¡¡... POR QUE ME SALVASTE ESA NOCHE?¡¡¡¡¡¡ pude haberte matado¡

Ai se encontraba inactiva... no sabia que responder... su rostro se lleno de lágrimas... Yo... Yo... solo quería ayudarte¡ no se porque? Pero sentí que debía hacerlo... después de la operación oí sobre esos rumores... "la villa de Konoha había acabado con Orochimaru, gracias a la ayuda de sus Shinobis y de un grupo misterioso"... me di cuenta que tu podrías estar involucrado... por ello, empecé ha investigar sobre ti... Cuando encontré la verdad¡ no lo quise creer¡¡¡¡¡ me aferré a que talvez no seria cierto... Gomen Nasai¡¡¡¡ (lo siento) y cayendo al suelo rompió en llanto... Itachi se acerco a ella... y la abrazo por al espalda...

Itachi: Levántate¡…iremos a Konoha... Ella lo mira desconcertada y limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro se levanta decididamente a recorrer los caminos con el hombre que juro protegerla...

Capitulo III

"Inicio del fin"

Flash Back

Oscuridad... dolor... deseos incontrolables... y una herida que dañaba sus corazones... un hombre envuelto en llamas negras emitía un chakra demasiado poderoso... Al frente un hombre le aguardaba... sus ojos dorados, lo seducían... Éste se acercaba tenuemente al joven de mirada rojiza, exponiendo su mano hacia la bestia que lo llamaba... no obstante, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la mano de aquel sujeto una luz brotó de entre las tinieblas... Disipándose la voz de alguien que le llamaba... Sasukeeeee¡¡¡¡¡... Sasukeeeee repetía con insistencia, la oscuridad le obstruía la vista... así que empezó a correr sin tomar medida de adonde se dirigía... el sonido cada vez era menor... quería saber quien era él que le llamaba...su voz le resultaba familiar... En un instante se encontró en un paraje lleno de lobreguez envuelto en una espesa neblina, del cielo embravecido se disipó una fuerte lluvia, a la par aparecieron dos caminos... éste se acerca a uno con curiosidad cuando de repente se encontró con una serpiente monstruosa que lo arrastró a un abismo... todo se torno ennegrecido y de golpe...

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Alguien grito, por momento la luz volvió a sus ojos... y tratando de controlar su respiración se dio cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación... colocándose la mano en su frente llena de sudor... exclamo: Kuso¡¡¡ de nuevo ese maldito sueño... Nazeka? (Por que?)

Sasuke... Sasuke...¡¡¡¡¡ alguien le gritaba... así que se levantó con rapidez y asomándose por la ventana observó a Naruto y Sakura que le saludaban animadamente...

Sakura: Ohayou¡¡¡¡ Sasuke Kun¡¡¡¡

Naruto: Oe¡¡¡¡¡¡ Sasukeeee¡¡¡¡¡ muévete¡¡¡¡ tenemos misiones que hacer¡¡¡¡

Sasuke sonriéndole les tira la llave de la casa... Entren¡¡¡ Par de Bakas¡¡¡¡ (tontos)... Vamos Tomemos el desayuno¡

Naruto y Sakura: o.0 Nani¡¡¡ Ese es Sasuke? Ja ja ja ja él mirándoles desde arriba en sds gritaba¡¡¡¡¡ ey¡¡¡¡ qué se creen Ikuzoo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ vamos entren¡

Ahhh¡¡¡¡¡ qué bueno estaban esos panqueques... arigatou¡ Sasuke kun... vendré a buscarte todos los días... ji ji ji

Sakura: Que querrá hablar con nosotros Kakashi sensei...

Sasuke: es verdad hace días apareció de la nada, y nos ordeno ir hoy al despacho del Hokage... y colocando su mano en la barbilla empezó a especular... mientras una inquieta sakura le observaba...

Sakura: ummm... después de tanto tiempo estoy junto a Sasuke kun... parece un sueño...

Naruto: SAKURA CHAN¡¡¡¡¡¡ qué té pasa tienes la cara roja?

Sakura: Nandemonai...(nada) je je je

inner sakura

Chikusho¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (MALDITA SEA) a ese Naruto no se le escapa nada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡... No tengo culpa que Sasuke este para comérselo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Kuso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (mierda).

Stunade: Ohayou¡... empezaré a nombrar algunos de los datos que tengo a mano sobre Uds. Alcen la mano si desean preguntar algo... Naruto estaba sorprendido Stunade estaba siendo algo fría...

Antiguo grupo 7. sensei: Hatake Kakashi... rangos: jounnins. Estatus individual:

-Naruto: Técnicas variables. Buen manejo del chakra. Especialidad: Kage bushi no jutsu. Único en control del segundo chakra (el del Kyuubi) Técnica especial: Rasengan.

-Sasuke: Técnicas variables. Buen manejo del chakra. Destrezas de descendió del clan. Especialidad: Sharingan, (Pupila giratoria) obtenida por la barrera de sangre.

-Sakura: Técnicas medias. Control excepcional del chakra. Técnicas curativas. Índice intelectual elevado. Excepcional líder de grupo.

Stunade: eso es todo. Adelante Kakashi ¡... ¡¡¡¡POM¡¡¡... apareció de la nada el sensei, sorprendiendo a sus antiguos pupilos...

Los tres: AHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡ n.nU

Kakashi: jua jua estaban demasiado involucrados en la conversación de Tsunade Sama... ja ja ja aun les falta muchooo por aprender¡¡¡ jua jua ...gomen por llegar tarde es que ya salió el último volumen del "paraíso del coqueteo" y bueno ejem... no me lo podía perder¡

Los tres: Sensei... es igualquee siempre... (en forma chibi y con cara de decepción). n-nU

Kakashi: bueno poniéndonos serios... quiero decirles que la misión que se les va ha encomendar es de suma importancia, por ende, se debe mantener en secreto. Primeramente, recuerden que los ninjas no debemos involucrar los problemas personales en las batallas, ya que estos podrían entorpecer nuestro cometido.

Sasuke: Matte Kure... déjeme recordarle que esta tratando con jounnins no somos los mismos niños.. Onegai díganos cual es la misión estoy deseoso de escucharla... (sonriéndole irónicamente a su sensei) los demás chicos tenían la misma mirada de excitación que su compañero...

Kakashi: sou ka (ya veo) sin rodeos... nee? (verdad?) la misión consiste en matar a ...Uchiha Itachi...

Sakura y Naruto: Nani¡¡¡¡ Chotto matte¡¡¡¡ (espere un momento) acaso él no había muerto¡¡¡¡ Sasuke se encontraba paralizado... por un instante sintió un mareo y cayo al suelo inerte... mientras sus manos le temblaban...

Sakura: Sasukeee¡¡¡¡ asistiéndolo de inmediato y tomándolo entre sus brazos... Por dios¡ estas temblando... Sasuke Kun Daijobu? (Estas bien?) él se encontraba con la cabeza hacia abajo… tapando con los oscurecidos cabellos su frente…

Naruto: Yoshiiiii¡ (bien) mataremos juntos a ese bastardo¡¡¡ ..y después...

Sasuke: Dame¡ (no) esto lo haré solo¡ (levantando su cabeza y mostrando sus ojos en estado Sharingan... estaba demasiado exaltado... estos brillaban como nunca...

Kakashi: Hia¡ (no) hace poco mencionaste que ya no eras un niño... no me hagas excluirte de la misión... así que sigue las ordenes o te largas¡¡

Sus compañeros observaban atentamente a la respuesta de Sasuke, el cual respondió afirmativamente... inmediatamente los chicos salieron de la oficina de Stunade, quien les mencionó algo antes de que se marchasen: Buena suerte¡ Sakura y Naruto le sonrieron abiertamente...

Sasuke: Ikuzoo¡

Cada ninja fue a su casa para preparar las provisiones... tenían que prepararse con inmensa cautela... la misión según Kakashi, tendrá éxito debido a que Itachi no se ha recuperado del todo. Esa es la ventaja máxima... exclamó un malhumorado Naruto... Hia¡ (no) me gusta aprovecharme de un enemigo que este débil...

Sakura: no hay opción, es una misión así que acata las ordenes...baka¡... ante el regaño Naruto estaba en sds jugando con una ramita en el suelo... ambos se encontraba en la gigante puerta que separa Konoha del exterior...

A lo lejos observaban a un Sasuke que tenia una extraña risa en el rostro... vestía el traje negro y en su espalda se deslumbraba el brillo de una espada con vaina roja...(vaina, es el mango de la espalda).

Sasuke kun...Emitió Sakura con una tez en su rostro de preocupación...

Naruto: oe oe¡¡ te has tardado mucho... Sugeeeeee (genial) que espada tan chula¡¡¡¡ déjame usarla.. ne ne ne ne …

Sasuke: Hia… (no) vamos ya es de tarde, tenemos que aprovechar la oscuridad que nos brindará la noche... OK OK... dijo Naruto, así los dos Shinobis empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, cuando se percatan que Sakura se encontraba como paralizada...

Naruto: Sakura chaaan¡¡ Ikuzoo... no te quedes allí¡

Sasuke: Sakura muévete¡.. (cuando él hablo, ella reaccionó y salió corriendo, gritando Gomen¡

Ya en la oscuridad de la noche...

Yoru: Que espesa se encuentra la maleza del bosque... espero no encontrarme con ninguna serpiente... les tengo pavor...

Itachi: nada te hará daño... mientras estés cerca de mí... Oe Oe

No es necesario que intentes protegerme todo el tiempo... que no se te olvide que soy una Kunoichi así que no te lo tomes tan apecho...

Itachi: ya veremos... ya veremos (sonriendo sarcásticamente).

Yoru: tenemos todo el día caminando... no crees que es el momento de hacer la carpa para poder descansar un poco?... no quiero llegar a Konoha sin deseos de vivir...(diciéndolo en y algo enojada) además quiero darme un Baño¡¡¡ aprovecharé aquel arroyo... te parece?.

Itachi: esta bien... yo me quedare haciendo la carpa, mientras te bañas...pero no te mal acostumbres...

Yoru: Nani¡¡¡¡¡¡ (que¡) creo que eres demasiado creído¡¡ no necesito que hagas nada por mí... uff... y se marcho sin decir nada más... Itachi, observaba a su alrededor... no podía sentirse tranquilo... mientras se este más cerca de Konoha aumentara la vigilancia, y cuando le reconozcan empezará nuevamente la lucha... Exclamó con cautela... mientras de pronto... Aaaaaaaah¡¡¡¡ eran los gritos de Yoru... Itachi salió inmediatamente a su auxilio... cuando llego se encontró a la chica semidesnuda huyendo de una pequeña serpiente que la perseguía...

Yoru: Aléjate¡¡¡¡ horrible animal¡¡¡¡¡ aaahhhh¡

Itachi con rapidez lanza un Kunai (arma ninja, similar en ataque al shurinken) y mata a la serpiente... tomándola y diciéndole... perfecto esta es la cena... chotto¡¡¡¡ (espera¡) no voy a comer eso... ni loca¡¡¡¡ lamento decirte que la comida de reserva se acabo... tenemos tres días viajando... y ya no nos queda nada... así que vístete y cállate...(girando precipitadamente) Yoru no se había dado cuenta que estaba cubierta por una ligera toalla... Ah¡¡ lárgate de aquí¡¡¡ expreso con extrema vergüenza...

Ya de noche... y ante el manto de calor de una fogata se hallaban ambos esperando a que se asara por completo la serpiente... Cuando estuvo lista él le ofreció la mitad, ella la rechazo y se marcho... No tengo hambre... voy a dormir... Kobanwa (buenas noches) Itachi Kun...

Itachi: tienes que comer... si te debilitas no me servirás de nada...

Yoru: QUE DEMONIOS TE HAS CREIDO?¡¡¡¡ Teemeeee (bastardo). Me voy a dormir y punto... (en ese momento sonó su estomago... n-nU y ella en forma chibi) je je je, hasta mañana... y entro en la carpa... no obstante, no conciliaba el sueño. Pensaba como será su regreso a Konoha...estuvo horas analizando algunos libros y ecuaciones, cuando de pronto Itachi entro...

Yoru: (con cara de asombro) que haces aquí?

Itachi: Dormiré un rato... acabo de colocar trampas por todo el lugar... eso detendrá a posibles enemigos... Ella sé encontraba totalmente sonrojada, Yoru pensó que él dormiría fuera... seria muy injusto decirle que se marchará después del duro trabajo, así que se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda... e intento acomodarse... cuando de pronto lo sintió demasiado cerca de su cuerpo... a través de su cuello podía sentir su tibia respiración... Éste la tenia cubierta con sus brazos... está se encontraba inmóvil, no sabia como reaccionar... mientras él con suavidad le acariciaba sus largos y plateados cabellos... ambos se encontraban en silencio... Yoru giró y le vio de frente... sus ojos estaban dilatados y sus mejillas se tornaban rosas, a pesar de la oscuridad Itachi podía verla Perfectamente, su Sharingan le permitían ver hasta aquella ligera gota de sudor que transcurría por su frente... él sonriéndole y levantándose a medias se acerca peligrosamente a sus labios... se besaron por unos instantes, ella mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras Itachi trataba de llegar más halla... pasando sus manos por su cintura, intentando llevarla de nuevo hacia las sabanas... él pudo colocarse encima de ella mientras la besaba y ella le sostenía el cuello... su mano temblaba y esté se la sostuvo por un momento besándosela dulcemente... su piel se erizo... cuando ella levantándose con rudeza le cacheteo... Itachi estaba sorprendido... Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos... TE DIJE QUE NO SE TE HARIA Fácil LO QUE PRETENDES CONMIGO¡ O es que acaso ya se te olvido cuando te lo dije... (mirándolo, mientras se mordía los labios) saldré a vigilar, quédate a solas un rato... te servirá para reflexionar... Itachi con la mano en su mejilla algo adolorida... le dijo (terminándose de amoldar en el futon)... no te salvaras la próxima vez... (con cara seria)

Yoru: ya se vera...saliendo mientras el frió viento paso por su rostro dejando entrever una sonrisa picara...y unos ojos brillantes...


	2. Reencuentro

_Les agradezco de verdad que se estén leyendo mi Fic, me ha dado mucha ilusión recibir e-mails haciéndome preguntas de mi personaje, pidiéndome que sea su tomodachi (amiga) o que continué la historia, envíenme cualquier correo con su msn y encantada los agrego._

_Itsumo Arigatou¡¡¡ (gracias por todo). _

**Nota:** El termino "sds" significa Super DeformeS (gorditos y cabezones) o lo que es lo mismo "Chibi" es que me lo han preguntado varias personas y quería responder ante esa interrogante nn).

**Nota II:** A mi me encanta el Shonen ai. Para los que me lo preguntaron. nn je je je Ah¡ y antes que lean la Historia... porfa denle una ojeada a la publicidad... ju ju nn

_Publicidad: si odias con toda tu alma al sucio, perro, fleto infeliz, desgraciado, drogadicto, pedofilo, imitador de Michael jackson, y enfermo de sida de orochigay únete a al nuevo club "**Anti-orochigay" **se buscan miembros, para unirte envíale un review a la presidenta **haruno-chan, haruno-mackita **o a la vicepresidenta (**yo**) y estarás unido o unida automáticamente!_

Ahora si¡¡¡¡a Leer Kokoro no hadaka¡¡¡¡¡ 

**Capitulo IV**

**"Reencuentro"**

A la distancia, se podía observar como el imponente sol hacia su aparición... era un amanecer hermoso... es así como antiguos recuerdos le llegaron de golpe a su aturdida mente (aún ella estaba algo descontrolada por lo ocurrido anoche n.n) recordó como de pequeña su padre le enseño cual era la verdadera función de ser una ninja... podía ver el rostro de su madre... era una mujer bella con una cálida mirada... muy divertida, por ello, compagino muy bien con su padre... también recuerda a una niña menor que ella... sin embargo, esas pasadas remembranzas se veían obstruidas por el dolor que sintió cuando su madre murió... inconscientemente bloqueó todos esos recuerdos... una lágrima transcurría por su rostro cuando de pronto, sintió los dedos suaves de Itachi en su cara...

Ai: Itachi... (le dice sorprendida) él toma la gota y se la llevó a su boca... diciéndole: Cuándo el ser humano llora... y sus lágrimas se tornan amargas... es por que ese llanto representa tristeza, odio, o dolor... ¿Cual es la causa de tu sufrimiento?

Ai: no te preocupes... No es nada de lo cual debas preocuparte, más importante es verificar que esas heridas internas hayan sanado perfectamente... Yoru con delicadeza revisaba el cuerpo de Itachi, cuando de repente le comento lo siguiente...Ah¡ cambiando de tema, creo que anoche había personas espiándonos... ¿no sé? Me dio esa impresión...

Itachi: _Claro... son tres Shinobis... aún no puedo identificarlos... pero seguro son de Konoha... además ya estamos cerca de los territorios del Hokage, es lógico que estén atentos...además,_ (pensando sin decirle nada a Yoru_) no fui capaz de reconocerles, aún no me e recuperado del todo... tengo que estar atento, por que si no..._

Itachi kun ... Pronunció la chica exaltada.. ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy distraído...

No, no pasa nada... Voy a recoger las cosas, ya pronto llegaremos...

Yoru: ok, voy a lavarme el rostro en aquel riachuelo, no me demoro nada... Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a lo lejos vio la figura de lo que parecía ser la sombra de una persona... con cautela se acercó y se dio cuenta que era una chica de tez blanca, ojos agua marina y cabellos de un rosa ligero... Ohayou¡ articuló la kunoichi recién llegada... recibiendo la tenue mirada de la joven que algo sorprendida le responde de la misma manera...

Yoru: No seas tímida... (acercándose a ella, acomodando sus cabellos con delicadeza, permitiéndole ver bien su cara) ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Aaaah...mi nombre es Sakura Haruno... Y usted?

Yoru: Sakura¡ qué bello nombre, para serte sincera, si algún día llego a tener una hija... yo quiero que lleve ese nombre... es así como se llamaba mi madre... (tales palabras las menciona con un rostro enternecido) Pero¡¡¡ no hay que pensar mucho en el pasado (estirando sus brazos hacia arriba, como sí acabara de despertarse)... Mi nombre es Yoru Ai, encantada¡ (haciendo la reverencia típica de los japoneses) y dime, ¿Que haces tu sola en el bosque?

Sakura: ah¡ en realidad vengo acompañada... por, por, ejem MI NOVIO¡¡¡¡ si si mi Novio je je je

**Inerte Sakura**

SIIIIIIIII¡¡¡¡¡ Ya quisiera yo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Kuuusooo¡¡¡¡ pero no se preocupen ese Niño sexi caerá rendido a mis pies tarde o temprano¡¡¡ Será mío de una vez por todas... ja ja ja ja ja ja...

Yoru: Tu Tu novio?

Sakura: Y usted... esta sola?

Yoru: (en sds y con la gota de sudor inconfundible del anime) Bueno, no sé? Creo que ese psicópata pervertido que me acompaña no se puede llamar un compañero habitual... je je ¬¬U

Sakura: Per pervertido?¡¡

Yoru: ja ja ja nada nada¡¡¡¡ Ven vamos a arreglarnos un poco... Es así como las chicas se disponen a peinar sus cabellos y a perfumarse un poco... Sakura observaba embelesada como ella se empieza a hacer una trenza...

Sakura: tienes el cabello tan largo y hermoso... además es muy peculiar... ¿Dos colores? Tienes el cabello plateado y algunos trazos oscuros... se ve tan bonita... en cambio... aaaaahhh (dando un largo suspiro) yo nunca e sido tan agraciada... (sus ojos estaba a punto de quebrarse).

**Sakura**¡¡¡¡ Grito Ai, enojada... Acaso ese novio tuyo no te quiere tal y como eres? No te desprecies a ti misma, eres muy linda... Es que en realidad yo... (estaba a punto de comentarle que en realidad no tenía novio cuando de pronto...)

**SAKURAAAAAAAAAA CHANNNNNNNNNN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **en ese momento la piel de sakura se erizo totalmente, girando en sds con cara de pavor, cuando en un santiamén su temor se hizo realidad, era Naruto ate los ojos de Ai...

Naruto: Nani?¡¡ ¿Quién es está? O0

Ai: aaah¡¡¡ qué chico más Kawaii (Lindo) - es tu novio Sakura chan? Además se parece a un hombre que conocí... Si es idéntico a él¡

Sakura y Naruto: nani?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Naruto: (todo sonrojado) Yo yo novio de Sakura chan?

**Inerte Sakura**

Kusooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡ (mierda) no se pudo aparecer en mejor momento¡¡¡¡ **NARUTO BAKA**¡¡¡¡ esta me la pagasssss¡¡¡¡¡

Sakura: Hia Hia, (tomando a Naruto del brazo y mirándolo con ganas de matarlo) je je él es mi amigo mi amigo... Replicó con insistencia... verdad? Naruto... (acercándose a él y dándole tremendo pellizco).

Naruto: itai itai itai (me duele) si¡ si¡ si¡ Sa sa sakura chan es mi tomodachi¡¡¡¡ (amiga).

Ai: (con cara de confusión) ah¡ creo entender la situación (inmediatamente se percató de la mentira). No obstante, es muy guapo... Dime Sakura Chan (comentándoselo al oído con cara de chistosa) je je, ¿No te gusta?

Sakura: Dame¡¡¡¡¡¡ (no¡)

Naruto??? 0o Nani? (sonrojado... era la primera vez que una chica le decía que era lindo )

Ja ja ja Ok¡¡¡ Alega Ai con una gran risa, pues a mí me recuerda a un hombre muy atractivo, pero lástima él ya falleció... afincando su mirada hacia el amplio cielo, iluminándose así su rostro con una ligera luz... Bueno ya tengo que irme... Sakura¡ (observándola firmemente) espero verte de nuevo, cree más en ti y serás una Kunoichi de gran valor (sonriéndole) Y tu¡¡¡ **Cuídala**¡¡¡ Onegai (por favor). Sayonara... (adiós)... Mejor me apresuro, creo que Itachi Kun estará enojado por el retraso...

Cuando Yoru partió, Sakura y Naruto hicieron lo mismo, con seguridad Sasuke estaría esperándolos impacientes así que no querían retrasar más su regreso.

Sakura: Sasuke Kun... ya volvimos Gomen por la demora... **CÁLLATE**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Grito Sasuke mirándola con sus ojos rubí sangre... No entiendes que por tu culpa la misión podría fracasar¡¡¡¡ en cualquier momento Itachi cambiará de posición... y tu como siempre jugando a la chica modelo... **maldita sea**¡ Sakura estaba inmóvil no podía responder... tenia la mente en blanco hasta que... PUMMMMMMM¡¡¡¡

Naruto se abalanzó contra Sasuke dándole un Puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que éste botara sangre por su boca debido al impacto... Uchiha le veía con irritación desde el suelo... ¿Quieres acaso que te maté? No te bastó con la última vez cuando nos enfrentamos... le confesó el portador del Sharingan con antipatía en sus palabras...

Naruto: Kusoooo¡¡ Sasukeeee¡¡¡ somos un equipo no? Tenemos que estar todos unidos, nada ganamos con insultarnos el uno al otro... ¿Quieres vencer así a tu hermano? (Los ojos de Sasuke se suspendieron al escuchar ese nombre)... Dime?... NO TE QUEDES ALLI COMO UN IDIOTA¡¡¡¡ (Alzando a Sasuke con la fuerza de sus brazos).

Sakura: BASTAAA¡¡¡¡ para por favor Naruto¡¡¡ No quiero ser un estorbo en la misión... Comprende por favor a Sasuke Kun... cerca de él se encuentra el hombre que mató a su familia... (ni siquiera podía controlar su llanto) Basta, Basta repetía entre sollozos... Uzumaki no podía soportar ver a Sakura en ese estado, así que soltó a Sasuke cayendo éste al suelo como sin vida...

Después de una breve pausa Sasuke sé levanta, observó detenidamente y mencionó: Siempre, sin darme cuenta... (Naruto y Sakura le observaron paralizados) yo les e hecho sufrir... cuando de nuevo entre a Konoha, me prometí reparar el daño acaecido a mis amigos. (Sonriendo con una expresión de dolor) lo único que e hecho es escapar a mi destino... y ahora que está ante mis ojos me siento tan impresionado... mi corazón se halla oprimido. Discúlpame Sakura... (Suavizando sus cabellos y sonriéndole) Haruno paró su llanto. No quería herir de nuevo tus sentimientos... cayendo frente a ella encima de su cuerpo... su mano vendada tocó el suelo... mientras sus ojos perdían levemente su tonalidad sangrienta...

Naruto y sakura: Sasukeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ai se encontraba recolectando algunas hierbas medicinales... quería hacer una infusión revitalízante para Itachi...

Yokatta¡¡¡ (que bien¡) son las herbajes que necesitaba¡¡¡ tengo que cuidar esa anemia de Itachi... aunque es muy malagradecido, no se las bebe por que sabe amargo, ja ja ja parece un niño consentido... ¿Por cierto, donde estará? Cuando llegue al lugar donde estábamos en la tierra solo decía: **Espérame**¡¡¡ Cómo si fuera su novia o algo por el estilo¡ Bueno, lo que paso ayer... (recordando en ese intervalo de tiempo el suceso de la carpa) No lo aceptaría una chica lúcida¡¡¡ (sonrojada /n-n/) AAAAhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ maldita sea¡¡¡¡ debe pensar que me tiene loca¡¡¡¡¡

A la distancia Itachi oyó un largo nooooooooooooooooooo¡¡¡¡ ...

¿Qué demonios estará haciendo? Se preguntó Itachi Kun con curiosidad. Terminaré de bañarme y me iré... (sí señor¡¡¡ el Uchiba estaba como Dios lo trajo al mundo¡) Con la ayuda de sus manos se lavaba su cara... el transparente elemento recorría su cuerpo, Humedeciendo sus oscurecidos cabellos, esa figura se tornaba translucida debido a los dorados rayos del sol. Cuando terminó se empezó a vestir con sutileza... llegándose a colocar el pantalón... sin sospechar que en la profundidad de la maleza tres personas le observaban...

Itachi: ...Por favor, que salga la persona incapaz de dar la cara... (mirando con misticismo).

en ese instante tres sombras aparecieron de la nada... PUM¡ PUM¡ PUM¡

**ERES MUY HABIL Itachi Uchiha**¡¡¡¡ con razón fue nombrado alto ANBU cuando tenias apenas 13 años... Lástima que tomó el camino equivocado... Me presentaré¡¡¡ **Soy Gaby Cohen**¡¡¡ (sí sí la misma de "sentimientos que transcienden el tiempo") Eyyyyyy¡¡¡¡¡¡ O es que acaso no me recuerdas... nee? Continúen Ustedes dos con el Restooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sora : Oe Oe hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esto? Cada vez que vamos a hacer un trabajo tenemos que soltar un discursito ridículo¡¡¡¡ ya parecemos la **SAILOR MOON** de la tele¡¡¡

(_la Chica es de tez blanca, largos cabellos marrones físicamente delgada y de estatura pequeña. Posee gran inteligencia, aunque en ocasiones es la más distraída del grupo, como curiosidad su nombre significa "Cielo"_)

Yuki: Estoy de acuerdo... es una verdadera molestia...

(_Todo lo contrario a la anterior, ella es de carácter frío y ágil en combate. Posee una estatura media y cabellos cortos oscuros, usa unos lentes redondos transparentes color rosa. Habla poco y es la más sensata, como curiosidad su nombre viene a significar "nieve")._

Gaby: Kuso¡¡¡¡¡¡ tengo que tener de camaradas a una Baka¡ (tonta) y una creída¡¡¡¡¡ KAMISAMA AYUDAME¡¡¡¡

Sora: Oe oe el objetivo se escapa¡¡¡(en sds y señalando al ex miembro de akatsuki)... Itachi sin más que decir se disponía a marcharse.

Gaby: Eyyyy¡¡¡¡ Asesino¡¡¡ (Itachi se paralizó inmediatamente) Oye con claridad lo que te vamos a decir¡¡¡... GO GO GO CHICAS¡¡¡ como lo practicamos...

Sora: Sol, luna y estrellas.. elementos del inmenso Firmamento... miembro número 3 del grupo AMBU sección especial... **Wasabi** **Sora** ¡¡¡¡ (afirmando su mirada y sacando unos Kunais, colocándose uno en la boca cuando termina de hablar).

Yuki: Del cielo al infierno encarnó la Diosa del caos... Miembro número 2 del grupo AMBU especial... (haciendo unos giros a lo Neji y acomodándose sus lentes) **Yuki Aka**¡ (su apellido significa "Rojo" U)

Gaby: (_haciendo los movimientos de Jiraiya Sama_) ... la vida y la muerte es equivalente... solo uno nos dará la pauta para el futuro... Miembro número 1 del grupo AMBU sección especial... **Gaby Hitsuji¡¡¡ **(el apellido significa algo así como "Cabra")

Itachi estaba que no se lo creía... (creo que el pobre tenia nauseas)... -.-U No me digas que continuas con tus enunciados ridículos... y lo peor de todo te conseguiste a dos imbeciles que te siguen... Eso si me hacer reír...

Gaby: No seas tan imprudente... el que hallamos sido amigos en el pasado no te va a salvar...

Itachi: Amigos?... tal palabra me provoca asqueadas... recuerda que soy el hombre que no se inmuto ni un segundo al matar a su clan...(mostrando una mirada diabólica)

Yuki: Increíble¡ (recorriéndole un gota fría por su cuello)

lo dice con tanta frialdad...

Sora: (con cara de terror) y yo que pensaba que Yuki san era bastante fría...

Gaby: (con un semblante de rudeza en el rostro) Aún no te e perdonado por lo que hiciste... (apretando sus puños). Por tus actos infames la vida del pequeño sasuke se quebró¡¡¡ (ante tales palabras la vista de Uchiha se dilató levemente). Responde maldita sea¡¡¡¡** QUE BUSCAS DE NUEVO EN KONOHA¡¡?**

Sora:Gaby Senpai? (mirándola confundida, llevándose sus manos a la cara)

Yuki: Capitán¡... no venimos ha hacerle preguntas... mateémoslo inmediatamente...(sacando un kunai y llevándose a la altura de la cara) estoy ansiosa por demostrarle el poder del clan de la nieve... (mirándolo con superioridad).

**Itachi kunnn**¡¡¡¡¡ Donde estas? Del bosque provenía una voz... en ese momento de la maleza apareció Yoru... quien rápidamente se percató de la situación...

Yoru: ¿Te encuentras bien? (corriendo rápidamente a donde él se encontraba)...

Gabi: Yo..Ru...¡? Eres Tu? Ai giro suavemente, esa voz le resultaba familiar... precipitadamente, frente a frente estuvieron sus miradas, ligeras lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas... Ambas corrieron y se abrazaron...

Gaby chan¡¡¡¡¡ Yoru Sama¡¡¡¡¡ JA JA JA... Cuanto tiempo que no te veo pequeña¡ emitió una Yoru con una mirada intensamente radiante... (Ai la tomó en sus brazos y le di un giro, Itachi observaba desorientado).

Yoru: Como has crecido? Eee¡¡¡ fue un largo año.

Gaby: si en verdad te e extrañado mucho... y no solo yo... tu padre todas la noches piensa en ti, deberías verlo. Hasta se pone a pensar... "_ah¡¡¡ mi tierna hija¡¡¡¡ hoy en día su talla de Brassiers debe ser_"... (antes de que terminara Ai le lanzó una patada) Pummm¡¡¡¡ **ò.ó** Kuso¡¡¡¡¡¡ Mi padre si fantasea tonterías... ese viejo verde me la pagará... (Itachi no salía del asombro, permanecía en el mismo lugar en sds).

Gaby levantándose del suelo.. y limpiándose la sangre de su nariz propiciada por el golpe de la kunoichi... je je es hora de ponernos serias... ¿**El hombre que te acompaña te ha engañado¡¡¡ es un asesino muy buscado**... somos escoltas para un grupo que tiene la misión de matarle... Yoru sintió que su corazón temblaba de miedo... y con un tono turbado en su voz mencionó: ÉL no me ha engañado... (bajando su mirada)

Gaby: Ummm, como lo pensé eres lo suficientemente ágil para identificar en la mirada de alguien su pasado... Bueno, es parte del poder que heredaste de tu madre. Sin embargo, el que sea amigo tuyo no me detendrá en mi misión... Entiendes Verdad? _Yoru se encontraba inerte_... aaah... ya entiendo, entiendo... que tonta soy... Replicó con un tono sonriente en el rostro...

Sora: ahhhh¡¡¡¡¡ Lógico de Gaby Senpai... apuesto que tiene una teoría exacta de lo sucedido...

Yuki: no lo creo...

Pero es que acaso no es natural... o soy acaso la única cuerda del grupo... Yoru y Itachi son una pareja de enamorados prófuga de la justicia¡¡¡¡¡¡... (decía tal barbaridad en sds y subidita en un risco).

Sora: Sugoiiii¡¡¡¡ (genial) aplaudiendo...

Itachi Yoru y Yuki: **NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?¡¡¡¡¡**¬.¬U

Yoru: Dios¡¡¡¡¡ como se nota que has estado con mi padre¡¡¡¡ deja que lo vea.. me la va a pagar por hacer de ti una cabra Peeerrrversa¡¡¡¡¡ (toda sonrojada) /n-n/

Itachi: Bueno, yo realmente no me quejo de la idea... nn

Gaby: lo sabia no me mientan...jua jua jua ...los dos solitos en la oscuridad del bosque...ah¡¡¡¡ esto es material fresquito para Jiraiya sama y su continuación del "_paraíso del coqueteo_" ya lo veo "**Éxtasis nocturnos**" si será el nombre del capitulo debut de la sexi pareja¡¡ ja ja ja si si ese título le va como anillo al ... PUMMM¡¡¡¡ Ai le volvió a lanzar una patada...

Gaby: Bueno, (levantándose del suelo) no tengo remedio es así como pronuncia con fuerza** Kuchiyose no jutsu! **Invocando a un lobo gigantesco, que respondía al nombre de **Kamui.** Éste, era de un color plateado con una capa de cabello color negro en su espalda, otro azul zafiro... Él se encargará de vigilar que no se muevan de aquí... Por favor, Kamui si el hombre de los ojos rojos hace algo sospechoso mátalo sin piedad, pero no toques a la mujer que le acompaña, debes recordarla es Yoru...

Kamui: (con una voz muy imponente y grave) claro que si, ella me curo cuando yo era un simple cachorro. Además estuvo cuando me invocaste por primera vez, o me equivoco?

Gaby: Exacto¡ tienes buena memoria para ser un viejo...

Kamui: jac¡ es que no te miras en un espejo¡¡¡ la decrepita eres tu...

GABY: Que¡¡¡¡ Me la vas a pagar¡¡¡¡... Es así como ambos empezaron a caerse a golpes mientras se alzaba una nube de polvo...

Sora y Yuki: Matte¡¡¡ por favor no peleen... Yoru con una media sonrisa en sus rostro dice: ja ja se notan que no han cambiado nada...

Yuki: maldita sea¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Todo se paralizo¡¡¡ hasta cuando Renuncio¡¡¡

Sora: Yuki San... dame¡¡¡?

Gaby: Nani¡? Chotto matte¡¡¡¡ no te estreses¡¡¡¡ Que te salen arrugas y cuando veas a TU querido **GAARA** No te va a querer arrugada...nee?

Yuki: QUE¡¡¡¡? Hasta cuando e de oír la misma oración...que ese loco de la arena y yo no tenemos nada...**Chikusho**¡¡

Gaby y Sora: Siiii claro (en sds) te acuerdas cuando lo vio por primera vez... si si respondió Sora dando saltos... se babio de lo lindo ja ja ja...si hubiéramos puesto un envase y se llena...Jua jua jua

Yuki que tiene el carácter fatal (peor que un demonio) aaaah¡¡¡¡ esta me la pagan...

Gaby y Sora: 0o Mierda¡¡ nos mato¡¡¡ Así que olvidándose completamente de Itachi empezaron a perseguirse... mientras Kamui las observaba...

Itachi aprovechó la oportunidad y se llevó a Yoru del brazo... sin embargo, Yuki se dio cuenta de la intención y lanzó un kunai hacia él... Yoru se puso frente del mismo y lo paró con la mano, haciéndose daño en la misma... Yuki con cara de _sorprendida menciona..._ le defendió, por que protegió ha ese asesino... cuando las otras chicas vieron a Aka perpleja se detuvieron... ¿Qué paso? Se preguntaron...

Yuki: Vamos¡ el objetivo se ha escapado...

Sora y Gaby: QUEE demonios estabas haciendo ese lobo inútil¡¡¡¡¡ **Pues estaba en el baño**¡¡¡¡ respondió él indignado, o es que crees que por que soy el "salvaje chulito" no tengo necesidades¡

Yuki: mirando hacia la dirección en que se fueron...¿Por qué señorita Yoru?... (_con los ojos perdidos_)

Aprovechando ese intervalo de tiempo, Itachi y Yoru corrieron todo lo que pudieron, llegando a un caverna que parecía ser de algún animal feroz. No obstante, entraron...

...Itachi, creo que no es conveniente estar aquí, por las características del lugar debe ser la caverna de un oso, además hay resto de sangre y la concavidad es perfecta para las crías...

Itachi: Silencio... muéstrame tu mano derecha...(verdaderamente el Uchiha estaba enojado XP) _Ai le contemplaba desconcertada_... ¿Para que? Pregunto con cara de incertidumbre...

Éste tomando su mano con brusquedad la observó y se la llevó cerca de sus ojos... ¿Estas Herida? El que prometió resguardarte y protegerte fui yo¡... no tu¡

No seas Baka, es que crees que no me e dado cuenta de tu debilidad... (Itachi la miró con expectación)... Bueno en realidad no importa ya... siéntate por favor... No es nada de gravedad mencionó ella. Antes de que cesara de hablar Itachi grito: **siéntate**¡¡¡ Ai de la impresión calló al suelo... Es así como se acercó a ella y tomándola de la mano lamió la sangre que brotaba de su herida...

Yoru: dee tente... no es necesario... (lo decía con voz sumisa y sonrojada)... Lo que haces...(retirando rápidamente la mano de sus labios) Es algo impropio, la herida se infectará con tal tontería... (girando la cabeza velozmente tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos)

Itachi: Mírame¡ ...

Yoru: No seas tonto es mejor... que nos vayamos. Itachi se acercó a ella colocando sus manos en su barbilla... tratando de mirarla fijamente... Estaban tan cerca que podían divisar su reflejo con sus ojos... así, ambos se acercaron besándose sensiblemente... Yoru pensaba: _Es la primera vez, que siento esa calidez_... será que me estaré enamorando?... Uchiha a los segundos separo sus labios y la ayudo a levantarse... diciéndole: _vamos, nos falta poco para llegar a Konoha, Estoy dispuesto a admitir las consecuencias de mis actos_.

Yoru: _Tranquilo, no permitiré que nada malo te pase_. (Con una grata sonrisa y un rubor vago en sus mejillas). En ese instante la mirada del portador del sharingan cambio. Tomando a la joven salió corriendo con ella en brazos sin decir nada más ...Que sucede? Reclamaba ella con insistencia. Cuando salieron de la cueva está estallo, a su alrededor había múltiples pergaminos explosivos...

Itachi: Chikusho¡ estuvimos a punto de caer en una trampa. Acto seguido, ambos miran hacia una pequeña montaña que estaba frente a ellos, por la luz de sol no se podía ver bien quienes eran. Sin embargo, tras esas sombras unos destellos rojizos se divisaban... disipándose la luminosidad se podían observar a tres shinobis provenientes de Konoha... Frente a frente volvieron a estar los hermanos Uchiha, cada uno con una convicción diferente...mientras en el corazón del más joven ardía la sed de venganza, el otro en lo profundo de su ser deseaba la paz...

Sasuke: Juro por la sangre que derramé en mis pasadas batallas que esta vez te **Mataré**¡ (_activándose la primera fase del sello_).

Yoru aún sostenida por los brazos de Itachi mencionaba con un aire de confusión... _el joven de las marcas en la cara es acaso tu...? Exacto¡ es lo que piensas, es mi tonto hermano pequeño... el único sobreviviente del exterminio que protagonice hace años... _ella lo miraba con dolor...

Sasuke observaba detenidamente como Itachi asistía con delicadeza a Yoru... su cara se llenó de una furia frenética... _Es acaso ella alguien importante para ti? _Diciéndolo con un tono bajo oscureciéndose su semblante tornándose sombrío. Apenas sus compañeros llegaron a oírlo discretamente...

Sakura: esa chica... Naruto¡? Te diste cuenta¡¡¡¡ es Yoru¡

Naruto: Ummm... en realidad no veo bien... creo que tendré que hacer caso a lo que me dijo Tsunade...

Sakura: Que te dijo la sensei?

Naruto: je je que tengo que usar lentes... SOY MIOPE¡¡¡ jua jua jua... POOOOOM¡¡¡ (sakura le había lanzado un derechazo al rubio)... ITAI ITAI sakura chaaaan¡¡¡¡¡

Baka¡¡¡ le grito ella enojada divisando hacia sasuke que se encontraba mirando con esa furia que le caracteriza cuando es poseído por el sello de Orochimaru...(_iner Uchiha girl: MALDITO OROCHIPATO¡¡¡¡¡¡_¡ ¬.¬u)

Itachi: Yoru... oye claramente lo que te voy a decir¡ (bajando a la chica) atacaré a mi hermano... mientras tu... Noooo¡¡¡¡ (Uchiha le miró con expectación_) no haré lo que procuras, se que piensas dejarme ir mientras intentas derrotar al niño... nee? No lo preemitiré (_sus ojos brillaban intensamente_) Además, ya es hora de demostrarte parte mis destrezas_.. En ese instante, aparecieron la chicas de la tropa AMBU...

Naruto: nani¡¡¡¡¡¡ y quienes son estas?

Gaby: Estamos de su parte... nee? Sakura Chan¡ (guiñándole el ojo)

Sakura: Es cierto, ella es la discípula de Jiraiya Sama... Oh¡¡¡ Entonces? Podría ser que la señorita Yoru es...

Gaby: tan intuitiva como siempre Sakura Chan¡

Yuki: maldición¡ hay muchas personas... y yo que quería demostrar mis habilidades...

Sora_: ummm es mejor si hay más personas_... (Yuki la mira con ganas de lincharla) je je tranquila Yuki san... n.nU

Itachi: kuso¡ la situación se ha perjudicado...

Yoru: Bien¡ encárgate tu de tu hermano, con seguridad sus compañeros no se entrometerán...

Itachi: ...y que piensas hacer? _Sencillo, me enfrentaré a Gaby, es la discípula de mi padre, aunque suene creído no es rival para mi¡ _

Gaby alzando una de sus cejas con una facción imponente_... Te opondrás a mi, por defender un hombre?... has caído muy bajo..._

Yoru:_ puedo decir lo mismo de ti... enfrentarse 2 ninjas contra 6, me parece algo muuuy justo¡ _(expresando tal enunciado con tono irónico)

Yoru: Ikuzoooo¡¡¡¡¡¡ ah¡¡¡¡

Gaby: Ah¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ambas empezaron a luchar fervientemente... mientras, Itachi contemplaba con brusquedad a Sasuke, quien aún no había podido reaccionar del todo...

Sakura: Sasuke kun? Estas bien?.

Naruto acercándose a su amigo coloca su mano en su hombro... _Sasuke, onegai, como líder del grupo te pido que nos des las ordenes._.. (Uchiha alzo la mirada contemplando la cara del chico kitzune)

Sasuke: Sakura¡ Naruto¡… (aparentemente, había recuperado el animo) _estarán en discreción, y me asistirán si es necesario... nee?_

Sakura y Naruto: Hi¡¡¡ o0 eyyyyyy¡¡¡¡ grito Naruto: _Chotto¡¡¡¡ que rayos te has creído¡¡¡¡ la batalla que estamos a punto de afrontar no es solo tuya_¡¡¡

Sasuke: _observa la batalla de aquellas dos_... (ambos observaron detenidamente) _Según lo que creo, se conocen de siempre. No obstante, olvidando cada una su doctrina actual... están luchando por lo que creen que es conveniente y razonable. Si dejo, que tú y sakura me ayuden, no estaré cumpliendo con mi rol_... conjuntamente, (sonriendo como solo él sabe hacerlo) _soy un vengador_. (los rostros de Haruno y Uzumaki se iluminaron).

Naruto: (llevándose sus brazos a la cabeza) je je je Ok Ok. Pero ni se te ocurra perder... por que no te lo perdonaré¡

Sakura: Gambette¡¡¡¡

Yoru y Cohen se encontraban agitadas... la embestida era sumamente intensa, sus vestiduras estaban envueltas en un rojo potente, cada gota de sangre era parte del sentimiento que emanaban de su ser... el conocerse a la perfección dificultaba la lucha, los golpes eran previsibles.

_Has entrenado mucho... por que no usas a tu lobo para animar la fiesta_... veo que sigues con tu extraño sentido del humor. Formuló Cohena lo lejos se oyó un largo aullido... al santiamén una cortina de humo se apodero de la vista de todos... allí apareció el imponente lobo...

Kumui: espero que tal batalla valga la pena... es hora de acabar con esto inmediatamente (afilando sus ojos)

Gaby: Ni se te ocurra atacarla¡¡¡¡¡¡ No te lo perdonaré...

Yoru Arqueo su ceja, frunciendo su mirada..._ sabia que no estabas utilizando todas tus habilidades... no es justo que no demuestres todo tu potencial ante un enemigo que te trata como tal... La vista del miembro AMBU temblaba... su cara humedecida por el incontrolable sudor mostraba un rostro totalmente alejado al de una ninja..._

Kamui: _se que es la hija de Jiraiya Sama. Sin embargo, es nuestra enemiga... tenemos que detenerla por que_... antes de que terminara de hablar fue interrumpido por un exclamación... **Cállateeee**¡¡¡¡¡ Grito Gaby con una respiración exaltada. _Lo se lo se... no necesitas atormentarme más_... secándose el sudor con la ayuda de su brazo...

Yoru muy pensativa le miraba sin decir nada... _Por favor ríndete... no quiero pelear más contigo... déjame ir... _ambas entendían esos mensajes y mentalmente se respondieron...

Gaby: _aunque seas alguien muy importante para mi... Konoha en estos momentos representa más de lo que me estas mostrando Hoy_¡¡¡ (Grito con furia y soltando un llanto que quebró su voz...) Ai la miraba enternecida... girando levemente mira alrededor de donde se encuentra Itachi, éste esperaba impacientemente a su hermano con los brazos cruzados...

Sasuke: _Hoy acabaré con lo empezado hace tantos años_...

_Tonto hermano pequeño.. aún guardas demasiadas estupideces en tu corazón como para pretender subyugarme... pero, no por ello tendré compasión de ti... **Acabaré con lo empezado hace tantos años**... (_mirándolo con ironíaSasuke frunció su entreceja... e inmediatamente corrió a donde se encontraba el aniquilador del clan Uchiha emitiendo el fuerte sonido del **Chidori** que debido a la emisión del chakra rompió los vendajes especiales... ambos se lanzaron a la lucha… sasuke logro dar un golpe en el estomago de su rival… la sangre de éste mancho parte del rostro del más joven… **muere...(**sonriendo ágilmente) _Jamás me vencerás con un golpe tan débil_...asi que...

**Mangekyuo Sharingan¡ **(comprimiendo su mirada)...ante tal técnica el menor del clan sentía una pesadez titánica.. de pronto se vio en un mundo ennegrecido... sus pies estaban húmedos... con pánico miró hacia abajo para darse cuenta que un mar de intensa sangre lo invadía... Los gritos de él eran desesperantes... su mirada era similar a la de un demente... inmediatamente, unas manos lo empujaban al fondo pretendiendo ahogarlo... eran muchas cada vez aparecían más y más, hasta que al final Sasuke sucumbió, sus fuerzas se perdían... sus ojos se cerraron, abriéndose levemente, tal es su asombro al descubrir a sus padres golpeados, con katanas cruzadas por su cuerpo..._Tu nos mataste¡ tienes la culpa por ser débil... no nos defendiste_... emitieron los aparentes cadáveres...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Gritaba sasuke alterado, dándose golpes con los troncos de los árboles... golpeándose la frente con sus propios puños.. llorando con desesperación. _Detente¡¡¡ Detente¡ No... Okasa, Otosa... No... yo quería... perdónenme, perdóneme_... aaahhhh¡¡

Sakura y Naruto le contemplaban Horrorizados...

Naruto:_ Yo te ayudare Sasuuukeee¡¡¡ ... cuando se disponía el rubio a partir para ayudar a su compañero, sakura con fuerza le toma de las manos... Sakura Chan...¿Qué pasa? _Ella ni siquiera levantaba la vista...

_Sakura: No se que pensarás de mi... pero_...(alzando su cara mostrando unos ojos llenos de lágrimas_) esta batalla solo sasuke debe librarla... si le ayudamos ahora..seguirá y seguirá luchando. Es mejor que él mismo se de cuenta de su error... y deje la frase "**soy un vengador**" para siempre... _

_Naruto cerro sus ojos... y le sonrió como es de costumbre...(_la mirada de sakura se enterneció)_ Esta bien¡¡¡ (dándose la vuelta y colocando sus brazos en la cabeza) confiemos en ese tonto de nuevo... je je je_

Yoru: _Increíble... ese es el aterrador poder de Itachi _..(su mirada temblaba...mientras que su cuerpo parecía no reaccionar ante la situación tan monstruosa)... _Dos hermanos matándose... cuando deberían cuidarse el uno al otro_... en ese momento Yoru recuerda cuando Itachi le dijo...

_flash Back:_

"_te protegeré… esa es la única manera que conozco" ... _En ese momento Ai se encontraba alterada, no sabia con claridad cual era la voluntad de sus actos..._Ahhhhhhhh, _Grito Cohen con fortaleza... Ai se defendió con un kunai que sacó ágilmente de uno de sus saquillos. Las dos amigas se golpeaban con potencia, estaban invadidas por sus pensamientos...

Yoru: _Maldición... esto no puede durar por mucho tiempo_... _Será mejor que lo haga de una vez..._

Gaby:_ Por que? Por que tengo que pelear con una persona que admiro. No obstante, mis subordinados me están mirando... como su líder debo demostrarle que soy capaz de afrontar cualquier situación..._

Yuki:_ Adelante, demuestra el porque de mi respeto así a ti..._

Sora_: Gámbate, gaby senpai. Tu Puedes¡_

Gaby:_ Kamui¡¡¡¡ Adelante... es así como la kunoichi realizó una secuencia de sellos y se posiciono arriba de su bestia... Es hora del final... espero que en el makai (algo así como el infierno) te arrepientas..._

_Yoru: No podrás... se con claridad cual es tu punto débil...(mirándola con las cejas estrechadas)...Ataca¡¡ _En ese momento Cohen atacó con todo lo que tenia... cuando estaba a punto atravesarla, ella nota que Yoru esta inmóvil... como si quisiera ser envestida por la terrible técnica...

Gaby: Que?¡ diablos... a esta distancia no podré detenerme... Ai la miraba con un tonalidad Brusca y exhaustiva...

Itachi: _Tonta...¡ Muévete_... Mientras corría hacia donde ella estaba, el brillo carmesí de sus ojos se hizo más potente... dejando a su indefenso hermano tendido en la tierra...

Yoru: _tal ves... si alguien muere estos se den cuenta de la cruda realidad... Itachi, perdóname, no podré estar más a tu lado... Ummm (emitiendo un largo suspiro cerrando sus ojos) este... es **EL FINAL**...Sayonara Padre, Me reuniré con mi madre..._

_La sangre desbordaba por doquier, mientras los ojos atónicos de todos los presentes se dilatan... a lo lejos se oyó un grito de dolor... era de Sasuke que apenas recupero la conciencia para Observar como Itachi fue Herido de muerte... él se interpuso en el momento de ejecutarse el ataque... _

_Gaby: Nani?¡ (Que)... _Yoru que apenas abría sus ojos... vislumbró claramente con un Itachi con la mirada disipada se proyectaba a su pecho... inerte, cayó abatido frente a ella...

_Ahhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tonto... por que? Por que? Estas demente... no debiste... no, no, no... nooooooo..._. (ella se arrojo hacia su cuerpo y con un gran sufrimiento lloró sobre su torso fragmentado...

Naruto Sostenía a Sasuke quien se desplomaba... no podía permanecer en pie... rápidamente, Sakura lo asistió médicamente. No obstante, Uchiha le pidió a la pelirosa que atendiera primero a su hermano...

Sakura: no seas idiota¡¡¡ la prioridad eres tu¡ Nooo¡ maldita sea yo estoy bien... Intentando levantar a pesar de que Uzumaki lo tenia retenido con ambos brazos...

Naruto: _Matte¡¡¡¡ (espera) Sasuke...Deja que sakura chan te revise_... (no podía con él, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por librarse del joven zorro).

Entre quejidos y fallidos intentos por parte de ambos para mantenerlo en el mismo sitio, al final se soltó y corrió velozmente hacia su hermano... tropezándose dos veces con una piedra... cayéndose varias veces... mientras poco a poco perdía visibilidad...

Sasuke: _Maldición... siento que todo mi chakra se pierde por mis heridas... _con exaltación y un extremo cansancio, llegó a donde estaba su pariente más cercano... allí cayo mientras desde el suelo y con los ojos entre cerrados contemplaba a Ai quien se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente... Por un segundo ella reacciono abofeteándose varias veces... precipitadamente tomó su pulso y revisó el estado de sus signos vitales... de repente... sus mejillas se tornaron rosas y sonrió levemente, oprimiendo con fuerza sus brazos... mientras mantenía los párpados cerrados...

Gaby: Vamonos de aquí...

Sora y Yuki: Que?¡¡

Yuki: _Hay que revisar si el objetivo esta realmente, muerto... me rehúso a irme sin saber cabalmente la información¡¡¡¡..._

_Onegai (por favor) ... Yuki San_ (girando levemente mostrando una mirada que irradiaba fuego) Vamonos... Sora le siguió apresuradamente... mientras, Aka con enfado le siguió... desapareciendo las tres el aire...

Yoru: _su su pulso es débil... pero creo que sobrevivirá_... esta expresaba unos sollozos de felicidad, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que invadían su cara... Baka¡ Golpeando la frente de Uchiha que aún yacía en el suelo...

Naruto se acercó y alzó a su amigo, elevándolo a la altura de su espalda... el indefenso se acaecía desfallecido al oír las palabras de la kunoichi... dejándose derrotar por el cansancio...

Naruto: _Datebayo¡¡¡¡¡ Vamonos a Konoha¡¡¡¡ _Sakura y Ai le miraban con confusión..._ Es mejor atenderlos con lo poco que tengo de medicinas... creo que es lo mejor... repuso Yoru._

_Tranquilas damas... (_ambas lo observaron en sds y con muyyy mala pinta¬.¬U

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ **(invocación de sapos) Es así como ante los estupefactos ojos de Ai aparece: **Gamma Bunta**¡

Yoru: _Imposible... Como un mocoso puede hacer tal invocación..._

_Naruto: Yaaaa ta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Vamonos Sakura Chiaannnnnn¡¡¡¡ Y Yoru San¡¡¡¡ Vamos Todos Juntos a Konoha¡¡¡_

**Gamma Bunta**: _Vamos Yoru Chan... o es que ya te olvidaste de todas las veces que te subiste a mi espalda_... ja ja ja emitiendo una risa inmensa que estremecía el suelo...

Ella todavía se encontraba en el piso, contemplando con los ojos exaltados y la boca abierta... Naruto se aproximo a

La chica y extendiéndole su mano le dijo... _Ikuzo_... (ella lo mira, mientras él le sonríe sinceramente)... _En Konoha podrás curar a Itachi... te lo prometo¡ _nn

Sakura: Naruto...

_Arigatou... Naruto Kun, Tomando su mano y mirándose fijamente..._ Al instante, todos se subieron en la espalda del gran sapo, mientras con rapidez daba saltos hacia la villa...

Yoru...(con itachi reposando en sus piernas) _te pondrás bien...ya lo veras... te cuidare... pequeña comadreja... ja ja ja (para los que no lo saben el nombre de Itachi significa Comadreja... ju ju como mola _nn)


End file.
